


Every Point Counts in Chaos and War

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Karma being Karma, Rivalry, Short One Shot, idk what to tag, if you can consider it that, shuu being shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: Gakushuu looked at the big red 101% on his test. He had gotten a few points off for minor mistakes but the bonus question had picked up from where he lacked. Akabane had a large 102% on his paper and was showing it off to let everyone else know he won. “If you missed question five,” the teacher’s voice rang out “you can redo it for full credit.” Gakushuu flipped the page of the packet over to see a -2 at question five. He glanced over his shoulder towards Akabane and they made brief eye contact. Both knew what this meant. Gakushuu turned and tried to correct his mistake as fast as humanly possible and he heard the screech of a chair behind him which meant that Akabane was going to fight him for that point.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Every Point Counts in Chaos and War

Their teacher was passing back their most recent math test while going on some kind of rant on how everyone did worse than she thought. Gakushuu was handed back his test to see a large 101% written in red ink on the front. He had gotten a few points off for minor mistakes but the bonus question had picked up from where he lacked. Akabane had a large 102% on his paper and was showing it off to let everyone else know he won. “If you missed question five,” the teacher’s voice rang out “you can redo it for full credit.” Gakushuu flipped the page of the packet over to see a -2 at question five. He glanced over his shoulder towards Akabane and they made brief eye contact. Both knew what this meant. Gakushuu turned and tried to correct his mistake as fast as humanly possible and he heard the screech of a chair behind him which meant that Akabane was going to fight him for that point.

Gakushuu shot up from his seat right as he was tackled to the ground. He swiftly turned onto his back so he can kick the other off. No one payed much mind to them, not even the teacher who barely looked up from her computer. This isn’t the first time this has happened. He kicked the redhead in the stomach while twisting and turning in an attempt to be freed. The kicks, of course, were weak enough that they could be considered “play fighting” because getting one point higher than Akabane on a test was not worth suspension or ruining his perfect record. 

Gakushuu pushed enough of his weight to knock the other off from on top of him and took that as his chance to make a run for it. He didn’t get far at all when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to the ground. “Let go of me your demon child!” He shouted using his free leg to kick at the other’s face. Akabane started hissing at him and pinned his waist to the ground. Gakushuu moved to knee him in the ribs when a student walked up to the two messes in the middle of the classroom floor. 

“You want me to turn your test in for you, Asano?” They asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He responded holding his test as high up as he could because Akabane was now completely on top of him reaching to take the packet. The student grabbed the packet easily and walked up to the teacher’s desk.

“Traitor!” Akabane called after them before flopping tiredly on top of the strawberry blonde. Gakushuu let out a huff as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. They both laid there as Gakushuu tried to regain his breath and Akabane was.....being himself and an inconvenience. 

“Asano.” The teacher called and he wiggled out from beneath Akabane. Gakushuu had brushed himself off and straightened his clothes as he walked up to her desk. She pasted his test back to him so that he could see the 101% crossed out and 102% written underneath. What? “I took off a point for disturbing class again.” She explained simply. Part of him was tempted to argue his innocence. Akabane was the one who is disturbing class Gakushuu’s just defending himself against the demon. Yet, one point higher than Akabane was not worth fighting over. It would make him seem whiny anyways. 

Still, he glared over towards the redhead. The boy in question just grinned at him causing the other to sigh. He stilled kicked him on his way back to his seat, though-light, of course, he didn’t want to actually injure the guy. Jokes on him, Gakushuu had gotten a 100 on his English test while Akabane had gotten a 99. Every point counts in chaos and war.


End file.
